Father
by Hoshi Yamashita
Summary: Canon-OS/Fugaku mengerti dengan jelas, dia bukan ayah yang baik, apalagi terbaik. Tetapi Fugaku adalah seorang ayah yang menginginkan kebaikan untuk putra-putranya. Cukup sesederhana itu.


Canon-OS/Fugaku mengerti dengan jelas, dia bukan ayah yang baik, apalagi terbaik. Tetapi Fugaku adalah seorang ayah yang menginginkan kebaikan untuk putra-putranya. Cukup sesederhana itu.

.

* * *

**Father**

**Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**

**Fugaku/Mikoto; Itachi, Sasuke—Uchiha Family**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Sepertinya, hampir semua orang tahu bahwa Fugaku adalah orang yang kaku. Pria itu dingin, bahkan semburan api dari mulutnya pun tak mampu mencairkan anggapan itu. Antara terkejut dan tidak percaya, kebanyakan orang yang mendengar bahwa seorang Uchiha Fugaku akhirnya akan menikahi seseorang, mereka spontan bertanya-tanya, "Bagaimana bisa?"

Pria itu selalu berwajah muram, jalan pikirnya tak terbaca, matanya juga memancarkan sesuatu yang bersifat mengintimidasi yang lain. Ia tak punya sikap bersahabat dan juga sombong. Punggungnya selalu tegap, membawa lambang keluarga Uchiha yang dibanggakan. Mikoto—yang ramah senyuman itu—tahu, dan mungkin, hanya ia yang tahu bahwa: seorang Fugaku yang ditakuti itu sebenarnya adalah seonggok jiwa yang rapuh.

Mikoto tak pernah marah atau merasa sakit hati secara serius ketika Fugaku membentaknya; atau mencibirnya; atau merendahkannya. Gadis itu seolah berusaha menggali sesuatu yang lain di balik perkataan Fugaku yang tajam dan menyakitkan, bahwa ada sesuatu yang terang benderang tersembunyi di sana, tertutup oleh kegelapannya. Pria itu tak pernah diselimuti kehangatan sejak dulu, dan ia sulit bagaimana cara untuk menyampaikan kehangatannya—karena ia tak pernah belajar untuk itu. Mikoto dengan asumsinya sendiri selalu berpikir bahwa Fugaku selalu ingin mengimplisitkan sesuatu yang baik di balik kejahatannya.

Maka Mikoto tak pernah menjauh. Meski telah berkali-kali ia terluka, dan meski ia telah berkali-kali dicampakkan—seolah keberadaannya hanyalah sesuatu yang kosong tak berisi, tak kasat mata, dan bukan siapa-siapa. Fugaku itu hanya kesulitan menyampaikan perasaannya dengan baik—dan sejauh ini, meski sikapnya terkesan membenci, tapi ia tak pernah menolak keberadaan gadis itu.

Seseorang berkata bahwa Mikoto adalah gadis bodoh. Seseorang yang lain menyarankan Mikoto untuk membuka lebar matanya dan menatap ke kenyataan yang terpampang jelas. Sisa orang-orang yang lain bersikap acuh tak acuh, tetapi mereka merasa kasihan pada Mikoto yang Malang.

Mikoto hanya tersenyum lebar dan mengekeh, "Dia adalah pria yang baik." Fugaku hanya tidak tahu saja bagaimana untuk menyampaikannya kebaikannya dengan benar.

Fugaku tak pernah kelihatan tertarik pada perempuan. Pria itu sibuk dengan urusan klan dan kekuatan. Pria itu sibuk dengan posisi dan jabatan. Bahkan, Mikoto tidak paham saat itu, apa yang membuat Fugaku memanggilnya untuk bicara empat mata. Awalnya mereka membicarakan soal misi, keadaan militer desa yang semakin melemah, jurus-jurus baru yang sedang dikembangankan klan, dan hal-hal duniawi lainnya. Tetapi Fugaku, dengan segala sikapnya yang sukar diterjemahkan, diam memandang Mikoto dalam waktu yang lama. Pria itu kelihatan bingung, dan gerak-geriknya seolah menyimpan sesuatu yang lain untuk disampaikan. Tetapi hingga akhir Mikoto memutuskan untuk pulang, Fugaku menolak membuka suara.

"Mikoto." Suaranya berat dan pelan untuk menghentikan Mikoto berjalan kemudian. "Kau menjatuhkan sesuatu."

Ketika Mikoto berbalik, ia melihat Fugaku merunduk, memungut sesuatu dari jalan, lalu menghampirinya. Ekspresinya tetap tenang dan tak berubah.

Mikoto meraba saku celana, kantong _ninja_, dan segala tempat penyimpanan lainnya. Ia berusaha mengingat apa yang jatuh—tapi ia tak kunjung menemukan, ketika Fugaku menangkap tangannya, membuka telapak tangannya, dan meletakkan benda yang dijatuhkan itu.

Sebuah cincin.

Tak ada yang bicara setelah itu. Fugaku menolak mengucapkan sesuatu yang sulit diucapkan olehnya, dan Mikoto bingung harus merespon seperti apa.

"Terima kasih." Hanya itu satu kata yang menjadi penutup perjumpaan mereka di malam itu.

Keesokan harinya, ketika Fugaku menghadiri rapat pertemuan para _shinobi_ Konoha, ia melihat Mikoto sudah hadir di sana, lalu spontan menyapa Fugaku, melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi. Fugaku melihat ada sebuah cincin melingkar di jari manisnya.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka menikah.

.

Apakah pernikahan mereka terjadi karena adanya cinta?

Tak ada yang tahu, dan tak ada pula yang memeroleh jawabannya selain dua orang dalam tanda tanya itu. Fugaku tidak kelihatan seperti pria yang akan membahagiakan perempuan, dan Mikoto yang Malang itu kelihatan begitu respek dan mencintai suaminya. Tak dapat disangkal, orang-orang mulai khawatir—mereka khawatir tentang efek pernikahan itu. Apakah Mikoto akan bahagia?

Mungkin beberapa jounin akan sibuk bergosip untuk membandingkan pasangan yang dingin itu dengan pasangan hangat yang tengah ramai dibicarakan di luar sana, Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina—semua orang menangis untuk kebahagiaan yang mereka pancarkan.

Bisakah Tuhan merencanakan akhir yang yang lebih baik untuk Mikoto?

Tetapi rasa kasihan orang-orang menghilang ketika Mikoto berkunjung ke rumah sakit dan seseorang mendapat berita bahwa akhirnya perempuan itu mengandung—anak Uchiha Fugaku.

"Anakku akan menjadi seorang Uchiha yang hebat."

"Anakku akan dibanggakan oleh klan dan semua orang."

"Aku sangat senang, Mikoto."

Bertahun-tahun Mikoto mengenal suaminya sendiri, ia tak pernah menemukan pria itu sebahagia sekarang. Wajah yang selalu mengguratkan kepelikan itu kini terlihat lebih bercahaya. Pada pagi hari sebelum Fugaku keluar dari rumah, ia selalu rutin bertanya, "Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kau merasa sehat? Jika kau merasa sakit atau tidak enak badan katakan saja padaku. Ah, apakah bayinya berkomunikasi lagi?"

Fugaku jadi sering berbicara. Ia juga jadi lebih banyak memunculkan ekspresi wajahnya.

Malam harinya, sebelum tidur, Fugaku selalu menyempatkan diri untuk mencium perut Mikoto, bergumam kecil pada kehidupan yang terpendam di baliknya, "Kau akan jadi putra Ayah yang membanggakan."

Mikoto bahagia, walau hanya hal sesederhana itu (yang semua orang pasti tidak akan merasa heran jika seorang suami bertindak seperti itu pada istrinya), tetapi Mikoto merasa hal ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya bahagia. Inilah Fugaku yang ia cintai. Dengan segala kekurangan dan kelebihannya. Dengan sikap dingin dan kelembutan kakunya. Inilah bagaimana Fugaku mengutarakan bahwa pria itu mencintainya.

Dan meskipun Fugaku kerapkali lebih memedulikan kepentingan klan dibanding istrinya sendiri, Mikoto tak pernah merasa kurang atau tersingkirkan. Sudah menjadi perangainya, untuk menjadi pria tekun yang bertanggungjawab dan memikul segala beban orang banyak di punggungnya. Itulah Fugaku yang dicintai klan Uchiha. Sikapnya tegas dan penuh wibawa. Ia bersedia mengorbankan apa pun—waktu, pikiran, segala kesempatan—untuk klannya. Untuk membawa kipas merah putih menjadi sesuatu yang bisa dibanggakan semua orang. Itulah bagaimana Fugaku mengutarakan bahwa pria itu mencintai Uchiha yang telah menopang namanya selama ini.

Ia tak pernah lelah membawa Uchiha untuk menjadi klan yang dibanggakan, dihormati, dan dipandang tinggi. Klan ini tidak akan pernah mati. Orang-orang hebat di dalamnya akan selalu bereinkarnasi. Anak-anak penerus kebanggaan itu akan terus bermunculan, memutar roda kehidupan di sana untuk terus berjalan. Putranya akan lahir.

Putra yang menyandang nama Uchiha. Putra yang akan ia banggakan, Mikoto banggakan—semua Uchiha banggakan.

Putranya Uchiha Itachi.

.

Mikoto bisa melihat tangan besar dan dingin Fugaku bergetar saat hendak menyentuh putra pertamanya. Seolah anak itu begitu lunak dan rapuh, akan seketika hancur ketika Fugaku menyentuh. Dan Fugaku bergelut dalam pikirannya, tentang bagaimana supaya ia tidak menyakitinya sedikit pun.

Karena anak ini adalah anaknya. Anak yang inilah yang akan menjadi kebanggaan terbesar Uchiha di kemudian hari.

Mikoto merasa dunianya sudah lengkap. Ah, adakah di dunia ini yang bisa lebih bahagia dibanding dirinya? Tak pernah satu hari pun Mikoto lewati setelah itu, tanpa mengumbar senyuman. Ia melihat kasih sayang Fugaku dilimpahkan terhadap anak itu. Mengajarkan berjalan, mengambil benda-benda, menjaganya saat terlelap.

Fugaku begitu mencintai klannya, istrinya—juga putranya.

Fugaku, dengan caranya sendiri mengajarkan Itachi bagaimana untuk mengatakan sesuatu, bagaimana untuk mengucapkan "Ayah". Ketika Itachi berhasil melakukan sesuatu apa pun yang telah diharapkan, Fugaku akan tersenyum sambil menggumam, "Kau memang anakku."

Dan semua anggota klan membicarakan tentang Uchiha Itachi, putra Uchiha Fugaku, Sang Kepala Kepolisian Konoha.

Setiap harinya, Mikoto melihat seolah api memancar dalam mata hitam kelam suaminya. Keinginan Fugaku yang begitu mutlak untuk menjadikan Itachi sebagai Uchiha yang bisa dibanggakan itu yang membuat Fugaku tak pernah lelah mendidik putranya. Menjadikan putranya mengenal segala sesuatu sebelum anak seumurannya mengerti apa pun. Menjadikan putranya bisa berlari mengejar sesuatu ketika yang lain hanya bisa berjalan atau bahkan merangkak. Menjadikan putranya superior yang luar biasa.

Dan Mikoto merasa bahwa segala sesuatunya mulai menjadi salah. Mikoto tak punya kekuatan untuk menghentikan bagaimana Fugaku mendidik Itachi. Tapi tak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain berusaha mengimbangi—ia akan mendidik putranya itu dengan kasih sayang milik seorang ibu (nah, ada alasan mengapa Itachi memiliki sifat lembut dalam jiwanya kelak).

Pada usia yang begitu belia, Uchiha Itachi yang jenius itu lulus dari akademi _ninja_. Fugaku terlihat begitu puas—sekaligus takut. Ketika dirinya sebagai seorang ayah mulai bisa mengamati putranya sebagai manusia sosial dan bukannya senjata klan, Fugaku mulai merasa gentar.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Fugaku mengeluh pada istrinya.

"Apa aku telah mengajarkan hal yang salah?"

Mengapa Itachi tak bisa banyak tertawa? Mengapa Itachi tak memiliki banyak teman di sekelilingnya? Mengapa Itachi tak bisa bermain sebagaimana anak lainnya melakukan itu?

Fugaku tak pernah mengerti, bagaimana bisa putranya menjadi pribadi yang begitu tertutup dan sulit dipahami—bahkan oleh ayahnya sendiri. Semakin kuat Itachi, semakin jauh pula ia bisa menjangkau anaknya itu dengan tangan seorang ayah. Seberapa inginnya Fugaku untuk menyempitkan jarak dan hubungan dengan putranya, mereka tak bisa mendekat.

"Apa yang telah kulakukan pada putraku sendiri?"

Klan, ya. Demi klan, Fugaku telah membunuh berbagai kesempatan yang seharusnya dimiliki Itachi yang belia. Tetapi, apa yang harus Fugaku lakukan? Pendidikan seperti inilah yang dulu diajarkan orangtuanya. Semua Uchiha harus mengabdi, mengorbankan segalanya ... pada klan yang begitu dicintai ini. Begitupula berlaku untuk Itachi, anak pertamanya, dan semua orang Uchiha di luar sana mengharapkan ia lebih dari yang lain.

Di satu sisi Fugaku merasa bangga ketika anggota klan membicarakan kehebatan putranya, tapi di sisi lain, Fugaku enggan melihat putranya yang kesepian karena terkucilkan oleh kejeniusan.

Selesai Fugaku mengeluh, yang bisa Mikoto lakukan adalah memeluknya.

Tak pernah ada yang tahu, bagaimana Fugaku begitu mencintai anaknya, bagaimana Fugaku mengerahkan segalanya demi putranya. Bahkan Itachi sendiri tak bisa menangkap itu. Itachi yang sangat disayanginya, tak bisa mengerti perasaan ayahnya sendiri.

Ketika Fugaku memikirkan segala kebaikan yang terbaik demi sang putra, Mikoto pun mengandung anak kedua.

.

Uchiha Sasuke itu telah lahir ke dunia.

Fugaku masih menginginkan putranya untuk menjadi orang yang bisa dibanggakan. Memberikan nama seorang _shinobi_ legendaris, Fugaku menaruh banyak harapan pada putra bungsunya—tetapi ia menolak untuk mendidiknya dengan cara yang sama seperti ia mendidik Itachi.

Biarkan Sasuke bahagia sebagaimana ia harus bahagia.

"Mikoto, kau tahu apa yang terbaik untuk Sasuke? Jangan biarkan ia mengenal ayahnya yang seperti ini."

Biarkan Sasuke hidup normal.

Biarkan Sasuke mengenal banyak kesempatan yang bisa dilakukan di usianya.

Hanya biarkan Sasuke hidup penuh dengan tawa dan senyuman.

Fugaku memandang putra bungsunya dari kejauhan, tetapi matanya tak pernah lelah untuk mengawasi.

Dan kenyataannya terlihat dengan begitu jelas—sejelas pelangi di cakrawala setelah hujan—bahwa kehadiran Sasuke membuat Itachi menjadi lebih 'hidup'. Kedua orangtuanya bisa melihat itu, dan mereka begitu bersyukur.

Fugaku sendiri sudah tidak bisa mundur soal Itachi. Keberadaan putra sulungnya itu sudah terlanjur menjadi harapan dan andalan bagi semua anggota klan. Itachi—dan meskipun Fugaku kali ini sama sekali tak menginginkannya—harus menjadi 'senjata' yang berguna demi kepentingan klan. Itachi tak pernah dibiarkan berhenti untuk mencapai sesuatu yang tinggi dan lebih tinggi lagi.

Lalu bagaimana dengan Sasuke?

Fugaku tetap membiarkannya menjauh. Fugaku hanya tak ingin bahwa kehidupan normal anak itu akan teracuni atau terkontaminasi oleh segala urusan klan yang suram. Tetapi, sekali lagi, tak pernah lelah Fugaku mengawasi dan memerhatikannya.

"Bagaimana Sasuke? Apakah ia sudah bisa melempar_ kunai_?"

"Tadi aku melihat anak itu tertawa ketika bermain. Sudah seharusnya seperti itu."

"Sasuke sangat dekat dengan kakaknya. Dan Itachi tidak kelihatan memaksakan kehendak soal klan—seperti aku kepadanya. Itu bagus."

"Mikoto, kau yang paling mengerti bagaimana cara untuk membesarkan anak kita dengan baik."

Begitulah. Mikoto selalu patuh mendengarkan bagaimana Fugaku membicarakan perkembangan Sasuke yang sama sekali berbeda dengan Itachi itu. Tak dipungkiri bahwa Fugaku senang jika Sasuke menjadi anak yang normal di usianya, juga tetap: menjadi _ninja_ hebat yang bisa dibanggakan oleh semua orang.

Tetapi siapakah yang akan Sasuke jadikan panutan? Ayahnyakah?

"Tidak, Sasuke akan menjadi _ninja_ gemilang, seperti Itachi."

Sasuke akan menjadi _ninja_ yang hebat seperti Itachi, bukan seperti ayahnya.

Ah, Fugaku sudah merasa cukup dengan itu, dengan bagaimana keluarganya. Dan walaupun desakan-desakan orang-orang soal kepentingan klan terus berdatangan, Fugaku merasa bertanggungjawab untuk terus menjaga kehidupan keluarganya tetap begini.

Ia adalah seorang Ayah yang akan mengarahkan. Seberapapun dirinya begitu jauh, atau hubungan ayah dan anaknya dengan Itachi terkesan dingin, Fugaku tak akan pernah berhenti untuk mencurahkan segala didikan dan perhatian yang bisa dilimpahkan. Seberapapun ia berniat menjaga jarak dengan Sasuke demi kebaikan putranya sendiri, Fugaku takkan pernah berhenti untuk mengawasinya dari belakang.

Waktu terus berjalan, berputar dan berlari, memabukkan. Ada saat di mana Fugaku memikirkan bahwa tindakannya selama ini adalah sempurna kesalahan. Tetapi tak ada kesempatan mutlak di mana ia bisa memperbaiki ulang semuanya. Dirinya telah belajar mengenai kasih sayang, dan perbedaannya dengan pendidikan. Mungkin ya, mungkin jika suatu hari ia akan diberi kesempatan untuk menyamaratakan semua sikap pada kedua anaknya, atau melakukan tindakan yang ingin dilakukan tanpa terikat tekanan, Fugaku dengan pelan akan berkata kepada anak-anaknya, "Jadilah orang tua seperti Ayah."

Hanya saja, untuk sekarang, mungkin ia hanya menggumam, atau malah berpikir selintas. Yang jelas, kata-katanya tak pernah tersampaikan.

"Tapi inilah Ayah kalian apa adanya."

**Fin**

**-dengan gajenya-**

* * *

_**A/N**_

_Hihi, terkesan nggantung xD Awalnya cuma pengen bikin kisahnya Fugaku/Mikoto, tapi pada akhirnya ngerembet ke anak-anaknya. Sebenernya pengin ngebahas lebih lanjut soal penjabaran perasaan Fugaku ke ItaSasu pas rencana kudeta makin mendekat, tapi waktu saya udah ketik kok rasanya plotnya jadi melenceng jauh gitu, akhirnya saya hapus aja. Mungkin (mungkin lho ya), kalo ada kesempatan saya akan tulis lagi hal apa yang belum sempat kesampean itu._

_Yosh, pokoknya review sangat diharapkan :)_

_Terima kasih sudah membaca~_

_**Salam,**_

_**Yamashita**_


End file.
